


Teen Human

by Shameless_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kate is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Wolf/pseuds/Shameless_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a twist if werewolves were the Norms and human's were not. Its an interview swap thing. It makes more sense when you read it, Its pretty short. Kate is nice in here, Not her actual character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Human

Kate: “Hi, I’m Kate Argent, the host of ‘Bites and Howls’ and I also play Jill Wagner on ‘Teen Human’ and today, I’m here with most of the cast from, Teen Human, my co stars! This show is about a teenage boy that has a friendship with a teen wolf but humans are not very common in this show and hilarity happens, but there’s all kinds of twists coming our way, what do you say, we meet the cast?”

The cast walks out to head to the seats, Derek, not used to people cheering for him stops making Stiles stop and walk into him;

“ You know, this would be over a Hale of a lot quicker if you would go fetch a seat so we can all sit.”  
“I’m going to rip your throat out, with my teeth” Stiles, no longer scared of Derek just pushes him toward the couch and the rest follow.

“Welcome to ‘Bites and Howls!’ just so the fans can hear it, please introduce yourselves and the character you play” 

Scott: “Hi! I’m Scott McCall, I play Tyler Posey, I’m the human’s best friend and the solver of the shit Stiles gets into.”

Isaac: “I’m Isaac Lahey, I play the lovable and charming Daniel Sharman.”

Lydia: “I am the genius, Lydia Martin, and I play as Holland Roden.”

Allison: “Hello, Allison Argent here, and I play Crystal Reed, and yes the beautiful host is my aunt.”

Stiles: “Stiles Stilinski, the teen that gets into a Human-gous problem as Dylan O’Brien.”

Derek: “Derek Hale, Tyler Hoechlin. Spell it right on screen.”

Jackson: “Just so we’re clear, Jackson Whittemore, here, is every bodies type, and my character is Colton Haynes.”

Kate: “Okay! So please, tell us about the photo shoot you guys did the other day, they look fantastic!”

Derek: *Snorts* when we did the photo shoots for season 1 for the DVD cover or whatever… and they’d be like ‘everybody’s walking down the hill and like do your thing’ and I’m like ‘well, as us or as the characters?’ they were like ‘well, that doesn’t really matter’ like, no no no it does! Because if it’s Tyler, I love all these people and I want to put my arms around them. If it’s Me, I hate them all! I’m not even gonna walk with them. I’m gonna be behind them like 20 yards and scowly and really pissed off!

Stiles: “In the end he walked with us, all smiley and happy, it was pretty joyous!”

Scott: “it was an amusing day.”


End file.
